


Adorable

by Galadriel34



Series: Drabbles [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Write for a-z challenge at LJ's 1_million_words community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language so I hope I didn't make any mistake :)

**Adorable**

  
They found the bundle of joy at Steve’s door at 6 in the morning. It was before they rushed to the Camaro being called to work early by Chin. They didn’t know what to do, so Steve moved a step closer to the basket and he just saw as Steve was crouching down and taking in his hands the sleeping tiny baby with an awe look. How could this man, a veteran, a war hero, the tough SEAL and his trigger happy big goof who have lost so much in his life being this adorable? - sighed Danny adoringly.


End file.
